Battle Between Family
by SparrowD99
Summary: Battle between Kendell and Katie...read and review please xxx


Battle Between Family

Have you ever had a fight with one of your siblings that caused you not to talk for a while? But even during that fight you would still vouch for them with no questions asked.

That was what happened to Kendall and Katie. They usually got along so well but one day, something changed. It was totally unexpected and left everyone shocked and confused... Enjoy.

It was basically a normal summer's day for Kendall. He was hanging out by the pool with his four best friends; Logan, James, Carlos and Dustin while Katie was in her room pacing, almost fuming with anger.

"What do his friends have that I don't?" she thought to herself, "I wanted him to hang out with me, but no, he said that he wanted to relax for a bit. Relax! He has been relaxing for a whole week, always blowing me off for other people." She then stormed off, to the pool to 'talk' to Kendall.

She shortly arrived at the pool and started yelling at Kendall almost immediately, "Why have you been blowing me off all week?!"

"Katie, I don't know what you're talking about, I was just..." tried to reply but was cut off by Katie.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? You have been blowing me off all week. On Monday, you blew me off for Logan, on Tuesday, you blew me off for Carlos, on Wednesday, you blew me off for James, yesterday, you were nowhere to be found and today you just tell me you want to relax. Do you know what I'm talking about, now?"

Kendall was speechless, he didn't know what to say except, "I'm sorry" and he ran off, not wanting to show weakness around his friends.

"What is wrong with you?!" screamed Logan, looking at Katie with a look of a mixture of anger and confusion.

"What's wrong with me?! He has been..." It was now Katie's turn to get cut off.

"Do you even know what Kendall has been doing all week?" asked Dustin. Katie simply shook her head to show that, in fact, she did not know what he was doing all week.

"On Monday, he was helping me study, for my A-Levels" started off Logan. "On Tuesday, Kendall drove me to the hospital because my grandmother got sick" continued Carlos. "On Wednesday, he was about to go see you in the park, but he saw that I looked sick and insisted on taking me home, and since my parents weren't home he stayed with me in case I needed something. I had to beg him to go home, and by the time he did, it was really late," said James looking disappointed at Katie.

Oh, and yesterday, no one saw Kendall except me. He had to stay in bed because he had a small fever from running around all week. I almost had to chain him to the bed because he wanted to see you," said Dustin.

"And today, when his fever finally broke, we forced him to take it easy because we didn't want what happened yesterday to repeat itself" finished off Logan.

Katie was so disappointed in herself. She had just yelled at her big brother. For what? For helping his friends to the point where he got himself sick, that's what!

She knew that she had to do something. "I need to go apologize," she said mostly to herself and ran off.

Katie knew that the one place she would find Kendall was at the ice-rink. He would just skate around and clear his head.

So, it was obvious that she wasn't surprised to find him there, on the ice. She watched him as he started to slow down and slid to a stop, right in front of her but was looking at the ice instead of at her.

"Kendall, I'm sorry I got angry at you. I didn't know that you were helping the guys. I just thought that they were better than me in some ways and that you would rather spend time with them instead of me," said Katie as she looked down, embarrassed.

"Katie, look at me," Kendall said as Katie looked up at her older brother. "There might be some situations when I can't spend time with you but I will make time for you when I can, always," finished Kendall as he pulled her in for a hug to show that all was forgiven.

"I love you, Big Brother" "I love you too, Little Sister" Maureen Buhagiar Form 3RC


End file.
